Save me from myself
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: Easter had plans to eliminate Amu, but Ikuto prevented that, in exchange, They wiped out every memory of Amu from him.Can Amu save Yoru from disappearing? Can Amu bring Ikuto back and Save him from Easter?
1. Chapter 1

"You can't do that

"You can't do that!" shouted Ikuto as he slammed his hands on the desk. His eyes boiled with anger, his fists clenched until they turned white.

The dark figure behind the drape moved and laughed. "Why can't I? , Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"I'll find another way! Just don't hurt her!" he yelled as she took a step towards the curtain.

The figure grunted and cackled. "I don't get you Tsukiyomi Ikuto, this girl neglects you for that weakling Hotori. She told you she hated you didn't she?"

That stung. Ikuto faced away. "I…I don't care. Do whatever you want to me, just don't harm Hinamori Amu." He pleaded.

The Figure thought a bit and finally spoke again. "I shall make you a deal then…" Ikuto looked up hopefully.

The figure spoke again. "We shall not harm Hinamori Amu…"

"But?" Ikuto spat out as he clenched his fist waiting for the answer.

"But we shall erase every memory you ever had of her." Said the dark shadow.

Ikuto was torn. He would never remember Amu again? Ikuto closed his eyes and deeply sighed. "You promise not to hurt Amu?" he asked.

"Of course."

"….Deal." said Ikuto. The figure laughed as the Curtain lifted and a bright light shown through. His heart shattered as darkness over whelm him. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was cruel bitter laughter from the figure. _'Gomen, Amu…'_

!!

Amu yawned as she walked the streets through town.

"Amu-chan! Hurry! We're gonna be late for school!" shouted Ran as she waved her little pom-poms in the air.

"Yea Yea." She said. She closed her eyes and yawned once again.

"Amu chan! Pay attention you're gonna walk into-" too late.

Amu walked into a hard warm chest. She backed away quickly. "O-oh I'm sorry." She apologized as she bowed.

"It's alright, just be careful next time. Are you hurt?" Said the person.

Amu ears perked up. _'I know that voice.' _She thought.

She looked up and saw His clear midnight blue eyes, but something was wrong. The shimmer and gleam in his eyes were gone.

"Ikuto?" she chanted.

He looked surprised. "You know my name?" he asked as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Of course I know your name! what do you think I am? Stupid? It's me. Amu." She exclaimed as she place her hands on her hips

Ikuto's eyes widened. _'Amu…'_ He shook his head. His mind started going wild. Small voices called out his name in his head. _'I HATE YOU!!' _He grunted and placed a hand on his head and groaned.

"Ikuto? Are you ok?" she asked as she reached out her hand to touch his face.

He slapped it away and walked past her, continuing to where he was going.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. Please don't make any contact with me."

Amu was shocked. _'What?'_

"Amu-chan what going on? Desuu." Said Suu as she perched her self on Amu's arm.

"Ikuto…doesn't know who…I am…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tihani: Yo! thanks for reading!! 0 lol my 4th story!! **

**Ikuto: cuz she has no life**

**Tihani: Shut up before i make this a TadAmu fic**

**Ikuto: -cries- yes master**

**Tihani: Anyway this fic was inspired to me by the song 'Fall for you' By Secondhand Serenade. It's a really awesome song! **

**Amu: Yea ok anyways heres chapter two!**

Amu stared as she watched Ikuto wandered into the crowd of people. His dumpty key glimmered before he disappeared.

"Ikuto…" she whispered. Her heart twisted a bit. _'Is he pretending he can't remember me?'_

Amu felt something small perch on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Yoru sitting like a cat.

"Yoru?" chanted Ran Miki and Suu in unison.

Yoru gave a sad smile and waved his paw lightly. "I see you met Ikuto already? Nya"

Amu's eyes widened and she grabbed him off her shoulder and held him in her hands.

"What's wrong with Ikuto?" she asked.

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you…just…urgh…let me go NYA!" He gasped as he squirmed in her hands.

Amu let go and He floated up so he could look at her face to face.

"Why doesn't Ikuto remember me?" she asked placing a hand over her lock. She looked to the ground waiting for the bad news.

Yoru's eyes saddened and he sighed. "Easter…had plans to get rid of you."

Amu shot her head up. "But Ikuto didn't want that….so he made a deal with his step father….Easter shall leave you alone…and in exchange, every memory, feeling and emotion Ikuto had for you were erased…"

"W-what?" she asked. Her heart dropped and she felt it slowly dip into guilt. _'And I told him I hated him.'_

Yoru floated and landed in the palms of her hands. "I need your help. Ikuto needs your help."

Amu looked down and wiped away the small tear that emerged from her eye. "What do I need to do? What's going to happen to Ikuto?"

"Ikuto is back to how he was…like how he was before he met you." Said Yoru.

Amu stared intently and Yoru. "Before he met me?"

Yoru nodded. "He only lives to collect X-eggs and please his step father. It's like he has nothing to look forward to in life…and if that happens, I shall disappear." Yoru's ears drooped down as he sunk into Amu's palm.

"What?" said Miki as she floated and sat next to him in Amu's hand.

"You have to help them Amu!" shouted Ran as she floated towards Amu.

Suu landed on Amu's upper arm and lightly patted it. "She's right Amu-Chan. We have to save Ikuto and Yoru."

'_He erased his memory to save me?' _she thought as she gripped the humpty lock in her palm. She looked down to it. It sparkled as a single tear dropped onto it. Amu wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

'_I have to do this. I owe him that much…'_ She looked up with determination and nodded.

"Let's Save Ikuto."

* * *

The sun was setting as Ikuto walked through the heavily crowded streets of town. He didn't quite know he was going but he felt like something was calling him.

His hand gripped the dumpty key in his pocket. The violin on his back swayed with every step he took. '_Why do I feel like something is missing…As if there's and empty spot in my life…like I lost something very dear to me…' _he thought as he brushed past the fast moving people.

After sometime of walking, he finally reached the place that was calling out to him. There was a small platform with a beautiful white arch-like structure above it. He walked up the steps until he reached the top. He stopped and dug the key out of his pocket. It sparkled. He smirked and took off his violin case. He bent down and placed it on the ground and took out the beautiful instrument concealed inside. He took it out and stood up. He got into his stance and began playing. _'This is all I can do for now…'_

Tihani: this chapter was written while i was listening to 'over my head' by the fray lol

Ikuto: Read

Yoru: AND REVIEW NYA!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

sorry i couldnt update sooner -.-' school is a pain

**Ikuto: LAZY!!**

**tihani: SHUT UP!! i like writing!**

**Ikuto: THEN WHY DONT YOU GIVE ME THE DAMN LEMON SCENE I WANTED FOR SO LONG?**

**Tihani: Because!! idk how to write that kinda stuff!! xD**

**Ikuto: -sigh-**

* * *

Ikuto's fingers danced over the frets of his violin, his other hand gliding the bow over the strings. He closed hi eyes and focused deeply into the song. The soft wind caressed his cheek, turning it slightly pink from the cold. He played the song he knew, but couldn't quite remember why he liked it so much. Maybe someone special shared it with him, his sister? No, that's not it. He ignored the thought and let the music absorb him. He blocked out the world, only hearing the tune he played. Suddenly he heard something that made his head turn.

_La la la uta wo utao_

He snapped his head in the direction he heard the voice come from. There was no one there. _'…I think I've heard that voice before…'_ he thought as he shrugged it off and began playing again.

_Ikuto!_

Once again he stopped. He looked around to see no one once again. "Who's there?" he demanded, lowering his violin and bow. He felt something, a strange feeling. He looked to see a slight glow in his pocket. He pulled out the dumpty key? "Huh?" he questioned as he looked at the glimmering key. Suddenly the light brightened. Ikuto's eyes widened.

Suddenly his head throbbed. Then there was a quick flash of a pink haired girl yelling something he couldn't quite hear.

"AHG!" he said as he collapsed to the ground. His hands clutched his head. He laid on his right side. His head throbbed and pulsated. His eyes drooped down and darkness took over.

* * *

Yoru sat on Amu's shoulder as she laid on the bed and sighed. Her chara's sat on the bed beside her.

"What are we going to do Amu-chan?" asked Ran as she floated off the bed and hovered above Amu's head.

Amu placed her arm over her face and groaned. "We have to get Ikuto to remember…" she said.

"But how nya?" said Yoru as his ears drooped down. (A/N:AWWWWWW)

Amu removed her arm over her head and looked to her dresser. She spotted the humpty lock and saw it glint for a second. _'Huh?' _she thought as she sat up.

"What wrong Amu-chan?" asked Miki as Amu stood up and walked towards the dresser.

"The lock…I think its trying to tell us something." She said as she picked it up of the dresser and let it dangle by its chain.

"Really? Desuu" asked Suu as she floated next to Amu. The other charas followed.

Amu looked at the lock hard. All of a sudden, The lock glowed a bright light.

"Wh-what is this?" shouted Amu as the light grew brighter as it consumed the room.

Amu closed her eyes as the light shone into it. Suddenly she felt the light disappear and a vision filled her head.

_

* * *

_

Amu's Vision

_Ikuto laid on the ground clutching his head. He groaned and moaned and his body began shaking. His violin laid on the floor. It was dark where he was. He let out a soft cry before he stopped moving. "…A…Amu…"_

* * *

Amu finally snapped out of her trance. She looked around and saw that she was back in her room. Suddenly realization hit her.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"No time. C'mon we've got to go Ikuto's in trouble!" She exclaimed as she rushed out the room pulling a coat over her shoulders. The charas followed. She rushed down the stairs past her parents.

"I'll be back Mama, Papa, it's an emergency!" she shouted as she darted through the door.

"Amu!" said Her father.

Mama slapped his back. "Oh our girl's growing up! She's probably meeting a boy!" said Mama as she smiled.

"BOY?! NOOOOOOOOO!!" he cried into Mama's shoulder.

* * *

Amu ran through the crowds in the park. She finally could see her destination. She could see the tall figure slumped on the ground.

"IKUTO!!"

Tihani: yes yes i know i know its short T.T

Ikuto: what did i tell you? LAZY!

Tihani: aww you're so mean, and i was gonna write you a lemon -leaves room-

Ikuto: OH! WAIT! COME BACK! IM SORRYYY!!

Amu: -,-' Read and REview!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the hold up!! xD lolz school is annoying

Amu: Hey are you REALLY gonna write a lemon? -blush-

Tihani: OO;;;...IKUTO!! I THINK TODAY IS THE DAY!!

Ikuto: -bursts through the door naked- YES FINALLY!!

Amu: OMG! NO!! -runs away-

Ikuto: -chases after her- HEY COMEBACK!

Tihani: o.o' enjoy '

_Beep beep beep_

'Whats that sound?'

_Beep beep beep_

_Ikuto, wake up!_

'This voice…I've heard it somewhere…but…who is this person?'

_beep beep beep_

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly. He was greeted by a bright light and a white ceiling. He looked to my left hand to see an I.V.(the needle thingys xD). Next to me was a monitor, checking my heart beat. I'm guessing that's what was making the beeping noise. 'Oh…I'm in the hospital…' he thought as he covered his eyes with his fore arm.

"Ikuto nya!" Ikuto turned to his right and saw his little cat chara floating forward to him, landing on his chest.

"Ikuto nya! We was soo worried about you! We thought you would never wake up- HEY! Ouch nya!" exclaimed Yoru as Ikuto flicked his forehead with his index finger.

"You're too loud." Said Ikuto. "And who's '_we'_?"

suddenly he heard something shift. He looked to the door and saw a pink haired girl enter the room. She shut the door and turned around. She was surprised to se he was awake.

Her face lit up. "You're awake!" she exclaimed as she hurried to the side of the bed.

Ikuto stared at her. She looked familiar. He wanted a better look. "Oi, come here." He said as he patted the spot by his side of his bed.

Amu looked confused but obeyed. She sat down next to his side.

Ikuto pushed himself up with his arms. He got into a sitting position sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she extended her hand, ready to make him lie down again.

"Hai." He said as he lifted his head. Amu blushed as he stared into her eyes. He brought his hand to her chin and pulled his face closer to hers. She blushed a more tomato red and her face heated up. Ikuto moved her face in different directions, and studied her face.

He moved in closer and Amu closed her eyes. She was slightly disappointed when he pulled away.

She looked into the other direction blushing madly.

He looked down and scratched his head. "You look like her."

"I look like who?" she asked as she turned her head to him.

"You sound like her too…" he muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"Who?!" she asked impatiently as she leaned forward.

Ikuto laughed. "I had this bizarre dream about this girl. And she looked and sounded exactly like you…it was so real. Weird, huh?"

Amu's heart dropped. She gave a sad smile. She swallowed and said. "heh…yea..weird."

Ikuto laid back down on the bed and sighed. "Did you bring me here?" he asked as he placed his arms behind his head.

"yes." She said. "You collapsed in the park." She said as she reached out and stroked a lock of his hair.

Ikuto didn't mind. "Thank you…but why?" he said as he turned and faced her.

Amu looked shocked at first. But then she just smiled. "Because…you are very important to me."

Ikuto thought hard about something. He closed his eyes as she stroked his hair. Suddenly there was a bright flash and he was sucked out of reality.

_Ikuto's Memory_

_Ikuto laid his head on the pink haired girls lap. "I'm dead." He joked as he snuggled into her lap. The pink haired girl blushed and she pulled his hair slightly. "Hey get off." She said. "I'm hurt…" he replied. The pink haired girl blushed as she rand her finger through his hair. 'Like a cat' she thought._

Ikuto opened his eyes and turned to look at the pink haired girl. "Amu…" he whispered.

* * *

Tihani: cliffy :

Ikuto: -angry-

tihani: whats wrond

Ikuto: Amu ran away from me

tihani: um...well you DID just chase he around the block NAKED.

Ikuto:...maybe...

TIhani: T.T read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Tihani: -bows- gomenasai minna! I've been very busy. I'm sorry for the looooongggg wait T.T

Amu: Its about Time!

Tihani: sorry!

Amu: oh wellz. On with the story...

* * *

"Amu....." whispered Ikuto as he opened his eyes. He sat up and realization consumed him.

Amu's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. She leaned forward towards him. "What did you say?" She asked anxiously.

He looked over to her. His heart took control. "Amu!" He called out as he sat up in bed and pulled her into a hug.

Amu's eyes overflowed with tears. She returned the embrace. He rubbed her back with his hand. He leaned his head over her shirt.

"Amu..." he whispered.

Amu smiled through her tears. "You remember.." she said as her hands clutched his shirt.

Ikuto squeezed her closer and pulled away. Amu was suprised by the abruptness. "What's wrong?" she asked as Ikuto looked down.

He place his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head forward.

Amu was left breathless as Ikuto's lips touched hers. She kissed back and responded. Ikuto's hands snaked their way around her waist. Amu's finger tangled themselves in his silky locks. Amu was over-joyed with happiness. Ikuto nibbled her bottom lip for permission and Amu granted it.

Ikuto broke the kiss and pulled Amu to his chest. Amu's tears soaked into Ikuto's shirt. He continued to kiss the top of her head.

"Amu..." he said. She looked up to him. His face was serious.

"What is it?" she asked. His expression made her worry.

He closed his eyes. "I made a deal with Easter. They would stop hunting you and your friends down, If he erased every memory I had of you...but...you..."

Amu cradled his face in her hands. "I don't want you to forget me! I need you Ikuto! I.. I love you! With all my heart!" she cried as tears flowed down her face.

Ikuto lowered his head so his and Amu's foreheads touched. "I do too...but..I made a deal Amu...Soon, I'll loose my memory again.." he sighed.

"No!" shouted Amu. "I won't allow it. I'll do whatever it takes!...You're too important to me!"

Ikut ruubbed her cheek with his hand. "Silly girl. Don't worry. As soon as I free my self from damn Easter. I'll be free.."

"What if you don't remember me by then?" she asked.

Ikuto leaned forward. "I promise..." he said before he closed the gap between them

* * *

3 years later

"I'll be back soon!" called out Amu to her mother as she shut the front door of her house. She quickly walked through the busy streets. It's become a habit of hers to take a stroll around this time of day. When the sun has setted and the moon came out to play. She turned left and entered her favorite place.

Amu walked through the cold dark park. The only light was the flickering lamp post. She was bundled in a heavy dark red plaid coat and a maroon scarf. She smiled as she looked at the stars. They shone bightly, especially since there weren't any really bright lights.

It reminded her of the night she and Ikuto went to the abandoned Amusement Park.

She sighed. This park held a lot of memories. She smiled as she remembered the time he played and she sang. She hummed the tune to herself softly.

She walked down the path some more, until something perked up her ears. Her heart quickened. She followed the noise. As it got louder, she walked faster, running almost.

Finally, she could see the sillohuet. The tall slimp figure playing. She ran forward and stumbled. She landed on all fours.

"Ow.." she said as she looked at her bleeding knee. She sat up so that she was now sitting on her butt.

"You always were clumsy.." said a deep voice.

Amu looked up slowly to see Ikuto. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket and wiped her knee. A smile on his face.

"Ikuto..." she gasped. Ikuto looked up at her. Small bruises and slight scratches were on his face.

"Told you I'd keep my promise."


End file.
